Una extraña conspiracion
by Kakashi-Sharingan
Summary: Duelistas estan apareciendo asesinados ,por lo que Yugi y sus amigos deciden desentrañar el misterio.Cierto toque LIME.Mandad reviews


Una extraña conspiracion  
  
Capitulo 1:El misterio  
  
Ya hacia 10 meses que Yami y Erya habian encontrado un nuevo cuerpo y ahora vivan juntos.Para no variar esta historia comienza en la habitacion de Yugi  
  
***COMIENZO DEL SUEÑO***  
  
Yugi esta abrazando a Tea pero de repente algo o alguien con el ojo de Ra en su frente la agarra y se la lleva de su lado  
  
Yugi:Sueltala,te lo exijo  
  
Pero la mano que agarraba a Tea,la hace desaparecer y todo lo que puede ver Yugi es su cuerpo,sin vida en el suelo  
  
*** FIN DEL SUEÑO***  
  
Yugi(sudando y asustado):Ahhhhh''Ufff solo fue un sueño''  
  
Vuelve a tumbarse boca arriba en la cama  
  
Yugi:''Podria tener algun sentido?Solo espero que solo haya sido un sueño,nada mas''  
  
Amanecia en Ciudad Dominó y Yugimoto,el legendario duelista,despertaba.Acababa de recordar que hacia 10 meses que Tea y el se habian prometido por lo que estaba cargado de optimismo.  
  
Yugi(Pensando):Yami fue muy amable al dejarme sus poderes de Faraon y su cuerpo,cuando su alma fue transferida a mi mago oscuro,me pregunto que tal les ira a el y Erya''  
  
Suena el telefono,Yugi lo coge  
  
Yugi:Residencia de los Moto,aqui Yugi   
  
Tea(visiblemente asustada):Yugi,he leido una cosa en el periodico,por lo visto estan desapareciendo todos los que participaron en el reino de los duelistas,por favor,podria ir a tu casa?  
  
Yugi:Claro Tea espera,yo ire a buscarte¿Has avisado a Joey y a Tristan?  
  
Tea:Les llamare,pero te espero¿Ne,Koibito?  
  
Yugi:De acuerdo.Aishiteru,Tea  
  
Tea:Aishiteru  
  
Tea colgo el telefono y Yugi preparo sus cosas para irse pero entonces se fijo en una noticia en la television  
  
Presentador:Hoy ha sido encontrado muerto Maximillian Pegasus en su residencia en la isla del duelo  
  
Yugi:Un momento,Pegasus?Pero como...  
  
Presentador:Al parecer,el movil fue el robo,pero es algo extraño debido a que ninguna de sus pertenencias desaparecio tan solo sus cartas del duelo de monstruos y su ojo izquierdo.La policia busca al autor de este crimen,pero todavia se desconoce mucho  
  
Yugi:''Esto es peligroso,deberia ir a casa de Tea y rapido''  
  
Yugi cogio su puzzle,su baraja de cartas y fue directamente a casa de Tea,y al entrar la vio llorando amargamente y muy nerviosa''  
  
Yugi:Tea,que pasa?  
  
Ella solo señalo el televisor y vio otra noticia escalofriante  
  
Presentador:Se nos ha informado de otra muerte tambien muy extraña,el joven Fuyi Yamada(no se su nombre,pero lo pongo asi)alias Rex Raptor,ha sido encontrado muerto y despojado de sus cartas del duelo de monstruos,es el segundo de una cadena de extraños asesinatos que parecen estar relacionados entre si de algun modo''  
  
Yugi:Tea,lo siento  
  
Tea(llorando):Yugi,tengo miedo,no me dejes sola,por favor  
  
Yugi era la primera vez que veis temblar asi a Tea y solo se le ocurrio abrazarla para intentar reconfortarla un poco y al poco tiempo dijo algo  
  
Yugi:Tea,debemos avisar a los demas,ebemos estar juntos,asi podremos prepararnos mejor.  
  
Yugi coge el telefono y llama a Joey,Bakura,Tristan,Mai y Serenity y les pidio que se reunierna en casa de Tea  
  
Al rato ya estaban todos reunidos,solo faltaban Yami y Erya pero por lo que sabian no tardarian en llegar  
  
Joey:Bueno,que ocurre amigo?  
  
Tristan:Eso,dinoslo ya tio  
  
Yugi:Vereis,lo que ocurre es que no se si os habreis enterado pero aqui pasa algo muy extraño   
  
Serenity:De que se trata,Yugi?  
  
Yugi:Rex Raptor y Pegasus han muerto  
  
Todos:Que!?  
  
Yugi:Al parecer todos los que tienen algo que ver con el duelo de monstruos estan muriendo poco a poco y resulta preocupante.Sugiero que a partir de ahora,deberiamos no separarnos mucho unos de otros  
  
Mai:Todo eso son tonterias,que dos de esos hayan muerto no significa nada,yo no tengo pensado morir aun  
  
Joey:Yugi puede tener razon Mai,yo ire contigo siempre,vale?  
  
Mai(sonrojada y fingiendo hablar a regañadientes):Esta bien,pero solo para haceros felices  
  
Yugi:Bien,de acuerdo,ahora debemos avisar al siguiente¿Quien no esta ahora con nosotros?  
  
Tea:Creo que el unico que no esta aqui ahora mismo es Gusano  
  
Joey:Debemos ir a buscarle y avisarle del peligro que corre debemos darnos  
  
Presentador:Noticia de ultima hora,el joven Weedil Shinkawa acaba de ser descubierto muerto en su domicilio,muestra daños de quemadura en tercer grado,como si le hubieran atacado con un arma blanca al rojo vivo,ya es la tercera victima del duelista asesino,como lo hemos llamado y tambien ha desparecido su mazo del duelo de monstruos.  
  
Bakura(hablando con su frialdad habitual):No creo que debamos avisar a nadie mas  
  
Serenity:Tristan,quiero irme a casa  
  
Tristan:Esta bien,Serenity,vamonos.Os avisaremos en cuanto averigüemos algo,de acuerdo?  
  
Joey:Chicos,yo me voy a casa,tambien,estarmeos en contacto  
  
Mai(asustada):Joey,puedo quedarme en tu casa?  
  
Joey:Estas asustada,Mai?  
  
Mai asintio levemente con la cabeza y se aferro al brazo de su novio  
  
Joey:Te comprendo,ven,vamonos  
  
(Tristan vivia solo con Serenity y Joey tenia una casa propia)  
  
Yugi:Bueno,Tea,me marcho  
  
Pero ella le agarro del brazo y le miro con los ojos temblorosos Tea:Por favor,Yugi,quedate conmigo ,que pasa si va a por ti?No quiero que te pase nada  
  
Yugi sonrie a su novia y la abraza con gran ternura y la besa en la frente  
  
Yugi:Esta bien,me quedo aqui  
  
Bakura:Bueno,chicos tambien me voy,Sakura estara preocupada  
  
Yugi:Esta tu Yami contigo no?  
  
Bakura:Si,tranquilo  
  
Pasa la accion a Tristan y Serenity,que caminan juntos a su casa,pero entonces al entrar en un callejon  
  
les asalta un figura vestida de negro y plateado   
  
Hombre misterioso:Soldado del fulgor negro dame tus poderes  
  
Tristan:Que pretendes hacer?  
  
Hombre:Voy a mataros a los dos  
  
Tristan:No si puedo evitarlo(Tristan empieza a luchar pero entonces el hombre le golpea y le coge del cuello)  
  
Serenitiy(con ojos llorosos):Tristan...  
  
Tristan:Se..renity,vete ahora  
  
Serenity ve como Tristan empieza a ser golpeado en el estomago por el hombre  
  
Tristan:Corre ya!(Serenity consigue huir)Te quiero,Serenity.Quien eres...tu?  
  
Hombre:Te lo mostrare  
  
El hombre se quita la capucha  
  
Tristan:Pero..no puedes ser..tu eres...  
  
Hombre:Si,soy yo  
  
El hombre empala a Tristan con su espada y lo lanza fuera del callejon,donde Serenity presencia llorando como su novio es rematado y queda en estado de Shock,el hombre con la capucha se acerca a ella y levanta el sable,pero la deja ir al final)  
  
Voz:Por que no la has asesinado idiota?  
  
Hombre(agarrandose la cabeza):No quiero matar mas,esto es demasiado,sal de mi mente.Ya me has hecho matar a mi hermano,por que no te detienes?  
  
Voz:No hasta conseguir asesinar al faraon y a ese Yugimoto,me hare con todas sus cartas y entonces dominare el mundo  
  
Pasa la accion a Yugi y a Tea  
  
Yugi:Bueno,voy a preparar el sofa,Tea  
  
Tea:Para que Yugi-Koibito?  
  
Yugi(sonriendo):Bueno,en algun sitio tengo que dormir,no?  
  
Tea:Hay una cama,Yugi  
  
Yugi:Pero no voy a permitir que tu duermas en el sofa  
  
Tea(sonriendo con picardia):Quien ha dicho que tenga que dormir uno de los dos en el sofa?  
  
Yugi se sonroja ,al comprender a que se referia Tea  
  
Yugi(apurado):Este,Tea,tengo que cambiarme de ropa  
  
Tea va hacia el,lo conduce a la cama y comienza a besar su cuello y Yugi cae en la cama mirandola sonrojado  
  
Yugi:T...Tea.  
  
Ella empieza a desabrochar los botones de la camisa de Yugi y a quitarsela mientras lo besa conpasion en el cuello,y el empieza a seguirle la corriente y toca los pechos de su amada con las manos,logrando que suelte un pequeño gemido,Yugi la suelta,preocupado  
  
Yugi:Perdoname  
  
Tea lo beso por toda respuesta y el la correspondio y volvio a jugar con sus delicados y suaves senos  
  
consiguiendo que ella volviera a gemir algo mas fuerte,entonces ellos empezaron a desnuadrse mutua y completamente,hasta quedar desnudos uno frente al otro,con lo que no pudieron evitar ruborizarse ligeramente.  
  
Yugi:Tea,m..me permites tomar tu virginidad?  
  
Ella se tumbo en la cama y espero a que Yugi introdujera su miembro en su vagina,pero poco antes de entrar en ella,Yugi se paro y la miro interrogativamente,ella sola asintio mirandolo tiernamente y el inicio el moviemiento,en circulos,para que su amada disfrutara de el.Entonces ella se icorporo y mientras el la penetraba suavemente,le agarro del cuallo con los brazos y lo beso en los labios a lo que el correspondio.Ambos estaban sintiendo todo un mar de sensaciones y deseaban que no terminara nunca.Era el primer orgasmo de los dos,y lo habian tenido juntos,lo que para elllos significaba mucho  
  
Yugi(acariciando la cara de Tea y abrazado a ella):Te amo,Tea  
  
Ella dormia ya,entre los brazos de su amado,con una gran sonrisa en los labios,Yugi sintio que tenia al mas hermoso angel del mundo consigo,se la veia tan fragil,tan vulnerable,el daria cualquier cosa por protegerla de todo lo que le hiciera daño y antes de dormirse,la beso con ternura en la frente.  
  
Yugi:''Mi Tea,mi dulce Tea,tranquila,nadie te hara daño estando conmigo,lo prometo''  
  
A la mañana siguiente,la primera en despertarse fue Tea,que se sonroja ligeramente al ver a su Yugi dandole ese abrazo tan protector,sabiendo que junto a el,nada podria herirla y lo besa en la frente y luego se levanta  
  
Yugi:Tea,que tal estas?  
  
Tea:Yugi,no sabia que habias despertado  
  
En ese momento suena el telefono  
  
Tea:Digame,aqui Tea,que?Que ponga el televisor pero que te pasa Joey?Qu..(la cara de Tea se convierte en una mueca de inmenso dolor,lo que alarma a Yugi)  
  
Tea corre a encender el telvisor y ve las noticias y al verlo no podia ser,no podia creerlo,no podia ser el  
  
Presentador:Esta mañana se ha encontrado el cuerpo sin vida de un joven.El cadaver fue identificado como Tristan Nogure  
  
Yugi y Tea no podian creer lo que veian,ella habia comenzado a llorar y el se esforzaba por contener las lagrimas¿Quien pudo haberle hecho eso?  
  
Presentador:El sujeto mustra cortes profundos de arma blanca en el estomago y el cuello.Una vez mas,han desaparecido todas sus cartas y su familia ya ha sido informada del suceso  
  
Tea(llorando):Por que nos estan haciendo esto,Yugi?Por que..  
  
Yugi:Tranquila,Tea,esto acabara pronto,yo conseguire que acabe  
  
Presentador:Tambien hay una chica en estado de shock con el joven,estaba con el en el lugar del crimen y ahora mismo ella esta siendo tratada es un psicologo,pues segun fuentes familiares,el salio en su defensa y por alguna razon el asesino la dejo ir  
  
Yugi:Esa es Serenity!  
  
Tea:Pobre Joey,debe estar sufriendo mucho  
  
Joey toca en ese momento la puerta y se le ve visiblemente asustado  
  
Yugi:Que te pasa Joey?  
  
Joey:Es Mai,no contesta,Yugi ayudame a buscarla,por favor  
  
Yugi:Ella puede ser la siguiente.Tea,quedate aqui,yo volvere en un momento por favor,cierra todo con fuerza  
  
Tea:Pero,Yugi  
  
Yugi:Tea(la miro con miedo,con un miedo indescriptible)por favor,es peligroso que vengas con nosotros  
  
Tea:Esta bien,pero prometeme que volveras  
  
Yugi:No pienso morir todavia  
  
Tea abraza a Yugi y luego este se marcha  
  
Yugi y Joey caminan y Yugi es el primero en ver un cuerpo tirado en el suelo y al darle la vuelta,ve con pavor de quien se trata ,al poco tiempo llega Joey  
  
Joey:Yugi,que pasa?  
  
Yugi:Quiza deberiamos dar la vuelta  
  
Joey:Que me ocultas Yugi,apartate...  
  
A Joey se le cayo el alma a los pies al verlo,no queria creerlo e hincó las rodillas en el suelo para llorar por ella,por su Mai y le agarro del cuello a Yugi   
  
Joey(llorando desconsoladamente):Por que no hiciste nada por salvarla?Podia haber sobrevivido!Podria haber seguido conmigo  
  
Tras decir esto Joey cayo al suelo de rodillas llorando  
  
Joey(llorando):Mai,Mai,perdoname,Mai...Yugi puedes dejarme solo un momento,amigo  
  
Yugi:Como quieras,pero vuelve rapido  
  
Al Yugi regresar ve la casa de Tea cubriendose de tinieblas y al entrar ve a Seto Kaiba intentando matarla  
  
Yugi:tenaza mental!(si,Yugi tiene este poder desde que Yami es un mago oscuro)  
  
Seto cae al suelo retorciendose y Tea corre junto a Yugi   
  
Tea:Yugi,el es el asesino,el mato a todos  
  
Yugi:Kaiba,por que haces esto?  
  
Kaiba(esta vez suplicando):No Yugi,no soy yo .Ayudame por favor aghjhhhhhhhhh  
  
El ojo de Ra aparece en su frente y su mirada se vuelve maligna  
  
Seto(a partir de aohra,Seto sera el malo y Kaiba el bueno):Vas a morir Yugi,me quedare con tus cartas  
  
Joey:Dejalos en paz  
  
Se lanza a su espalda,pero entonces Seto invoca una magia que lo lanza al suelo y despues invoca una aguja que lo mata   
  
Yugi:No,Joey  
  
Seto:Necio!Ahora es tu turno!  
  
Lanza una bola de fuego a Yugi,pero cuando va a golpearle algo ocurre  
  
??:ATAQUE DE MAGIA OSCURA!!  
  
Dos bolas de energia desvian el disparo de Seto  
  
Seto:Que ha sido eso?  
  
Yami:Me temo que no podras hacer mas daño,sacerdote  
  
Erya:Estais bien,chicos?  
  
Tea:Si,eso creo  
  
Yugi:Yami,llegas a tiempo  
  
Yami:Joey esta..  
  
Yugi:Muerto  
  
Yami:Yugi,tendremos que pelear juntos o no conseguiremos nada  
  
Yugi:Si  
  
Seto comenzo a usar magias extrañas pero Yami y Yugi las esquivaban con facilidad pero entonces Seto vio a Tea  
  
Seto:Bien,juntos me ganareis con seguridad pero al menos hare esto.(Dispara energia oscura a Tea)  
  
Yugi:Tea!!  
  
Yugi se interpone en el transcurso del ataque y lo recibe con todo su cuerpo  
  
Tea(llorando):Por que has hacho eso,Yugi?  
  
Yugi(acariciando su cara):Te prometi que nada te haria daño mientras yo viviera  
  
Tea(Llorando):Pero me prometiste no dejarme sola,no me hagas esto Yugi,no..  
  
Yugi:Te quiero..Tea  
  
Tea abraza el cuerpo inerte de Yugi pero entonces ve riendo a Yami  
  
Tea:De que te ries?  
  
Seto:Diablos olvide una cosa de este campo  
  
Yami:Exacto!Renacer del monstruo!  
  
Yugi es envuelto por una luz y resucita con mas poder que nunca al haber renacido consigio los poderes de Yami y los del mago oscuro,aunque seguia siendo el mismo Yugi   
  
Yugi(mirando a Tea):Siempre cumplo mis promesas,siempre.Y ahora acabemos con esto Seto  
  
Seto:Acabare contigo !!Apocalipsis!!  
  
Yugi+Yami:Ataque de magia oscura!  
  
Los dos ataques se cruzan pero pueden mas Yami y Yugi y liberan a Kaiba  
  
Kaiba:Que ha pasado?  
  
Yugi:Eres libre  
  
Kaiba:Perdoname,Yugi,no queria haceros daño  
  
Tea:Pero ahora todos estan muertos  
  
Kaiba:No necesariamente  
  
Yugi:QUe?  
  
Kaiba:Si destruimos este objeto milenario(señala un brazalete)todos reviviran  
  
Yugi:Y a que esperamos?  
  
Yami:Ataque de magia oscura!  
  
El artefacto es destruido y Yugi se despierta al lado de Tea,abrazandola  
  
Tea:Siempre estas ahi Yugi,protegiendome,cuidadndome...amandome  
  
Yugi:Un momento amor  
  
Yugi llama a casa de Joey  
  
Joey:Familia Wheeler,Joey al aparato  
  
Yugi:Joey,y Mai?  
  
Joey:Aqui,conmigo por que?  
  
Mai:Joey,vuelve a la cama  
  
Joey:yugi tengo que dejarte adios  
  
Tea:Que paso,Yugi?Estan...vivos?  
  
Yugi:Si,lo estan   
  
Tea:Sabes que te amo,Yugi?  
  
Yugi(Acostandose a su lado y abrazandola,le besa la frente):Si,mi amor,lo se y yo a ti  
  
Tea:Yugi...puedo decirte algo?  
  
Yugi:Lo que sea¿Que ocurre?  
  
Tea:Pues,veras,recuerdas que hicimos el amor cierto?  
  
Yugi:Claro,no te gustó?  
  
Tea:Claro que si,no confundas es que...(se sonroja)  
  
Yugi:Que ocurre?  
  
Tea:Tendremos una pequeña alegria  
  
Yugi:Te refieres a...  
  
Tea asiente con la cabeza y Yugi no puede hacer nada mas que besarla con amor tremendo  
  
Yugi:Gracias,por darme esta gran alegria amor.No dejare que os pase nada,tranquilos  
  
Tea:Como te amo,Yugi  
  
Yugi:''Tea,mi dulce amor,Tea'  
  
SE besan y se quedan abrazados en la cama  
  
FIN   
  
N.del autor:Tercer fic de Yu-Gi-Oh,un poco dark pero bueno,era un reto y debia acometerlo.Ojala los disfruteis.En el fic Yugi,Tea y el resto tienen 19 años.MANDAD REVIEWS Y LO CONTINUARE 


End file.
